


Plus qu'un coup d'un soir.

by Lowiiie, Luxi_Storyteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a goddess in bed, Event Planner!Lexa, F/F, Lexa puts on the moves, Maybe more than a one shot, Smut, Some Plot, clarke is thirsty, photographer!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowiiie/pseuds/Lowiiie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a thirsty photographer chaperoning a high school dance, when Lexa, the event coordinator takes her up to her office to "show her a potential photography project."<br/>Really, just an excuse to write smut on V-day. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking to the west, I momentarily take in the painted Arizona sky. The blended streaks of rainbow created from the fading light. There’s much time since I decided to toss away the semi-formal dress and rock the hella gay look. Well except the heels. _Can my black skinny pants and simple black t-shirt, be considered hella gay with shiny black stilettos?_

I shake my crazy curls, and go back to setting up the soft box lighting. With the green screen set up just on the other side of the red carpet, I look forward to getting to play with the new photoshop software the school district purchased for me.

I'm taking test photos as the tall brunette steps onto the carpet. I flash a photo of her, not even really realizing that she had made it into my shot. Her eyes narrow at me. Emeralds staring back at me, causing me to lose all composure. Mumbling, I utter a simple apology, “Sorry, I just needed a test shot before the kids start showing up.”

Coffee colored hair spirale down her back, and there is not arguing that this woman is the definition of beauty. She looks me up and down, and I wonder if hella gay was not the way to go tonight. Her curt nod has me swallowing back in my an attempt to calm my sudden need for a drink.

She glances inside the hall where teens from the dance planning crew are busy throwing poker chips over tables and positioning giant dice. Interrupting her train of thought I ask, “Are you looking for Bellamy?”

The woman’s gaze wanders back to me. “Photographer?” she asks, not even acknowledging my question.

Shaking my head, I whine a little, “No, so much worse.” She quirks a brow and is clearly waiting for an answer. Pointing to the camera, I confess, “Yearbook advisor.”

I decide in that moment that this woman will be the death of me. She will kill me with the way her long dark curls bounce as she laughs just so slightly that she encompasses what seems to be pure happiness. I want to be the cause of that laughter more, and my mind wanders into a land momentarily where she could be _family._ Where I had a shot with the tall, emerald eyed, brunette.

Taking in the tight corseted black dress that falls a few inches above the most beautiful thighs, I feel heat rising. My skin begging for a cold breeze, and when it doesn't come, I drop the camera lightly around my neck, and fumble awkwardly with the light box. Trying to pretend this wasn’t my first time setting this equipment up. My district bribe for hoping I will sign another contract after two weeks of homo-prosecution.

My ‘fake it til you make it’ is interrupted though. “I’m Lexa,” the woman says as her laughed dies down. “I am the event coordinator for Polis Country Club.” Her voice has a hint of an accent buried deep. It’s not Spanish, something European. French maybe?

Her hand is outstretched, and I maybe take it a little too quickly. ”Clarke,” I provide, again too eagerly.

A soft smile plays on her lips as her hand continues to rest in mine, thumb moving ever so softly against the outside of my hand. The smallest gesture threatening the ruin of my lace thong. I fight the urge to lick my lips, as I watch the subtle movements of her plump lips. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Klark.”

_Oh my god! What did she just do to my name?_

The flush is returning, but my cold breeze comes more like a bucket of ice water as Bellamy steps out of the building holding out the tie I asked to borrow from him.

“Princess, here's your formal attire,” he says swinging the tie gently off a finger. Lexa’s hand withdraws and she looks over Bellamy with clear unamusement.

“Mr. Blake,” her curt tone returning. I know he had trouble booking this venue again after two of the teachers got caught sipping from a flask while chaperoning. I still miss Monty and Jasper, but they found their calling with the legalization of pot stores.

Bellamy smiles, saying, “Ms. Trikru, it's always a pleasure.”

I watch the shitty exchange as Lexa reminds Bellamy of the expectations and points out the security officers that will be keeping track of the parking lot. I'm grateful their exchange was short, because Bellamy looks like he may piss himself if Commander Lexa narrows her eyes at him in disapproval one more time.

Without so much as a goodbye, Lexa turns on her own stiletto-ed foot and leaves. Bellamy’s head falls back and then to the side to look at me. “That woman hates me,” he says, a hand coming up to fuck with his already tousled brown locks.

I chuckle lightly, pulling his tie over my head and twisting my hair up into a ponytail. _Yep, hella gay._

I pick up the camera once I am comfortable with my “formal attire.” I try to keep a straight face as I tell him, “I was about to ask her if she wanted a shot from my flask, but you had to fuck it up.” Bellamy’s face was priceless as I snap several photos of him trying to regain his composure.

“You’re evil,” he says.

My only respond a few more flashes on high zoom angled directly at his face.

~~~~~

An hour into my shift, I'm standing with my department chair in the doorway of the venue. Most of the kids had already made their pass over the runway, and I had at least four hundred shots of my delinquents dressed in black on black suits, satin formal dresses, or scandalously short dresses.

With nothing left to do, Callie and I have our hands up and are dropping it like it’s hot. I laugh as I tell her, “You know this song is about the guy pulling out to spray all over the chicks back so the sheets will stick to her like a superman cape.”

Callie's face is classic disgust as her hands drop. Her mouth tense, as she tells me, “You had to ruin this song for me, didn't you?!”

I just laugh harder before leaning against the wall and tugging off one of my shoes. I knead my fingers into the ball of my foot, and groan a little. Next time I just go with chucks, because nothing is worth this pain.

“You need a break?” the familiar voice says rather close. I twist my head just enough to see Lexa leaning against the wall alongside of me.

_Play it cool. Don’t fuck it up._

I shrug, tugging my shoe back on. “I get to leave in just a few minutes,” I provide. Kicking myself immediately. I mean, she is here and talking to me. I could have like taken a break, maybe with her.

And my fears are confirmed, as she states, “Too bad, I was hoping to get to know the Princess of Ark Academy a little more.” I don’t even know how to respond. _Was she… no… there’s no way that she is hitting on me._ Her eyes wander over the room, before leaning into me.

I feel her hot breath so close to my ear. Her words hitting me like waves that wash over me, coating me in heat. Igniting my skin in desire. “Maybe, I should be a little more direct,” and a finger comes up to trace along the back of my hand that is hanging effortlessly between us. But it takes so much effort not to move, to play it cool.

“Lexa, I…”

But her words are coming again, and so close, “I find that sometimes I need to be more direct, so excuse me if I’m wrong in my proposition, but I want to experience you.”

I choke a little, and I know that cool is not working because I am on fire. “Experience me?”

“Come with me,” she says, taking my hand. She doesn’t have to tug or pull, as I readily follow her.

Follow her until fucking Bellamy steps in front of us. Lexa’s hand immediately releasing mine, and I get this terrible feeling that this woman may very well be a closet case that is about to burn me. “Ms. Trikru, I hope you are pleased with the care that has been taken and the full force of the faculty present.”

Lexa nods, her stoic mask in place, as she attempts to brush the man away, “Yes, you have done much better this time. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an event plan to show your photographer that she may be able to assist me with.” The blush creeps up my neck, and I know Bellamy knows this is a bullshit excuse, but he nods.

“Of course,” he answers, and adds as we start to pass, “See you later, Princess.”

~~~~~

The elevator within the main building secludes us in the sleek birch and metal paneling. I swallow, as Lexa turns in the elevator, and her thumb strokes my cheek. Looking into my eyes, she asks, “Is this okay?”

I nod swallowing, not trusting myself to speak. I mean clearly if I speak I will ruin whatever this woman seems to see in me.

Her thumb makes its way over my lower lip before she moves forward just leaving a few centimeters of space. I am not sure but I think she is leaving me the choice, so I close the distance. Pressing my lips to hers, as her body moves me back into the wall. A firm thigh pressed between my legs.

The ding of elevator ends the first kiss, but her hand stays buried in my hair. Lips pressing against my forehead in an intimate moment that seems slightly out of place for the woman that is taking me someplace to just get to know me better.

“Come,” she says, and a part of me wants to ask her if she means it with an ‘o’ and ‘e’ or a ‘u’. I mean I feel like I could do either at this point. I don’t ask though. Just follow her, as her arm drapes over my shoulder. Looking down, I feel like an idiot. I mean my camera is still draped around my neck.

I am beginning to second guess what I am doing, but her office is already encompassing us, and the door is closing behind me. The decor of the room matches much of the over plush and stuffy furniture of the rest of the country club. I wonder if this is a snapshot into the world of the woman that has her arms around me, backing me into the closed door, or just a facade for employment.

Her lips find my neck, and I feel myself falling into the door, breathless. Unable to articulate my concerns that I am going to be a hit and quit for this gorgeous woman making my body feel too much. Too much, too soon.

“Lek-sa,” I finally get out, as her hand holds me just under my breast. Wrapping long delicate fingers over my rib cage. The touch is relaxing, almost grounding. Almost incapacitating, because I lose track of where I was going. But her lips come up from my neck, and her eyes show nothing but concern. Concern and I remember that I’m worried. I’m scared that this woman will break me in and then break me apart.

Her hand hold still, and her lips- _Why must they be so fucking perfect?-_ are moving so softly, as she asks, “Klark, is this okay? We... “ and her hand pulls away. “I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

The confident woman that had walked all over Bellamy appears to vanish before my eyes. She seems almost human now, maybe more of a demi-goddess. And she will help me produce mini demi-goddess babies. _Oh my god, Clarke! You have been reading too much fan fiction you idiot._

Lexa moves to the window that oversees the banquet center where the kids are enjoying their night and the staff are attempting to ensure that they get their deposit back.

Quietly, Lexa says, “I read about you.” _Shit._ “And what you’re trying to do for those two girls, and the blow up with the school.”

As she reminds me of the last month, as I tried to become licensed to foster two of the girls in my class. Two girls that were living a group home nightmare. Charlotte and Tris, two kids that just needed a chance. I swallow, and realize that being here was not exactly setting the best example.

I walk over to the couch, and plop down on it. The relief is almost immediate, as my feet scream out in thanks and slight irritation for punishing them. I run my hand over the back of my neck, and say, “It’s been… shitty.” Shitty is really an understatement, but Lexa doesn’t need to know that.

“I wanted an excuse to meet this woman who could fight with such support from a bunch of kids that trashed my banquet hall last time they were here,” she confesses, and turns back to me. “It’s the only reason I let them…” and she waves to the hall.

I look up at her with just my eyes, and she smiles before looking down at her own heeled feet, “You’re even more beautiful in person, and I am sure I totally ruined any chance… I just…” and I find her stumbling completely endearing. “I was hoping that if I could get you attention maybe… I could take you out to dinner.”

Looking up in shock, I shook my head. “You had my attention the second you stepped on the fucking runway.”

Her yes shoot up, and the careful smile of hope plays on her lips. “So… you would… with me?”

“Yes, Lexa. I would love to go to dinner with you,” I tell her. I run through my schedule in my head. I have college classes to teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and certification courses on Mondays and Wednesdays. Day passes for the girls on Saturdays. “Friday nights are really the only nights I am free right now, but if you would like-”

“Friday,” she says. A week, well six days. Six days.

I stand up, and move towards her. Her eyes still on her feet. Tentatively, I place my hand on her hip and feel her body relax, as I step into her space. “And you didn’t push me too far. I was just… I didn’t want to be a quicky on your desk.”

Her throat bobs, as she swallows. Becoming a little braver, I push in closer, my leg pressing against her core, as she leans in. I divert my attention though, and shift to whisper in her ear, “But since you have been so accommodating, I feel that six days is so far away, and I want to experience you.”

Her body relaxes down on my thigh, and I feel her heat pressing into my leg. Her sweet hot center, seeking friction as I kiss just below her ear, before continuing my verbal assault on her sense, “I mean, when I want something… I want to full enjoy it with all my senses.” My thumb traces a circle over her hip bone. “You have already pleased my sense of sight, and your skin,” I run my free hand over the back of her neck, “is so soft.”

Her hips grinds down slightly as I press my face into her neck, taking in sandalwood and blackberries. The two complimenting each other in such a way that I have to fight the urge to stick out my tongue and run it over her pulse point. “You smell like sweet berries and warm summer walks through the forest. Both things make me want to experience the last two senses.”

Her body quivers, as she says, “Last two?”

With my hands still in place, I turn us slowly. Pressing my lips to hers as I turn her to rest on the edge of the desk. My tongue swiping over her lower lip, only for her to give me access. Our kiss a careful dance of closeness, both working to accommodate the other’s urgency. Licking the roof of her mouth, as she slides up the desk and her legs fall open so I can stand so close to where I want to be.

Her legs wrap around me, and tug me against her. My lips releasing hers, and I move to her neck. Peppering her with light kisses downward. Her body falling back slowly with my help. Giving me access to the sweet cleavage peeking out from her dress. Before she is down, I am tugging at the ties at the back.

Her words are broken with pants as she begs, “Two… senses… left, Klark.”

I smile. The ties coming loose and her braless chest becoming exposed before me. I gaze down at my prize of tanned skin with rosy pink and perky nipples. Smiling up at Lexa, my hand on the back of her neck eases her the rest of the way back, so her topless form is available for my gaze. “Well, Ms. Lexa, the last two sense are taste and hearing.”

I run my hand from her neck down her chest to her left breast and stroke it just with my finger tips. Her skin prickling as I cup her breast and lean down to take the perfect nipple in my lips, sucking it and rolling it with my tongue. I spend ample time appreciating the art of her chest, switching to the other side to give it the same level of devotion.

Her breathing is becoming erratic as my hand on her hip slides down and up the perfectly smooth thigh to trace the soaked panties covering her pulsing sex. I press my fingers against the fabric, eliciting a guttural moan from Lexa’s gorgeous lips. Her green eyes watching me, and pleading for me not to stop.

I smile, and answer her question, “If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to complete this experience.”

Her throat bobs again, and she nods. My tongue traces my lower lip, and I look down at the drenched center of the forest green satin that dips into the cleft of her beautiful soft ass cheeks. I slip my hands up her dress and hook my fingers in the strings holding the material to her body. Waiting for permission, I watch the rise and fall of her chest.

“S’il te plait, Klark,” and she lifts her ass just slightly to help me ease the material off her body. I don’t hesitate, pulling the material down to reveal smooth glistening lips that make my mouth water.

Her legs release me so I can slide the satin down her legs. I quietly praise her, “You are beautiful, Lek-sa.”

I toss the material to her chair, and run my thumbs over the skin just outside her labia. Her pussy hot and dripping as my finger runs a simple swipe from entrance to apply just a little extra pressure on her clit. Her hips bucking into my hand, as I withdraw and raise the coated finger to my lips.

I run the digit over my tongue, and savor the tangy sweetness of her arousal. The arousal she had for me, and only me. “Mmm,” I hum out with a not so subtle exhale of pleasure. “You taste amazing.”

I watch the flush coat her skin and raise to settle in her cheeks. She is so beautiful, that for a moment I can’t even think as I realize that she is laying there waiting for me.

“Taste,” she says so quietly, and I know that I want to hear her get louder. I want to hear my name falling from her lips over and over again.

Gazing over her I realize there is no way I will be able to kneel at this desk and still reach my prize. I nod upward, and she seems to get my silent instruction. Shimming up the desk, I crawl up to hook my arms just under her legs. Pulling them down to rest on my shoulders, I feel her hips raise to try and meet my lips.

I chuckle lightly, and say, “Patience, Lexa. I got you.”

Her fingers card through my hair as my tongue traces the glistening wetness from its source. Running it over her outer lips, and sucking one at a time into my mouth. Tasting her flesh and sex, and feeling the intoxication that is Lexa over run my senses.

It doesn’t take long for me to press my tongue in deeper, searching out her entrance. Pressing within the tight ring of muscle and licking along her walls, as I hear her voice calling out for me. “Klark, aahh putain. Baise-moi, j’t’en supplie.” _Fuck French. Why didn’t I take French instead of fake taking Spanish in college._

I hum in acknowledgement, bobbing my head up and down into her. Lexa’s grip tightening, and pulling me to where she needs me most. I follow her lead, not wanting to keep her waiting, even though I wouldn’t mind living in her cunt for days at a time.

I press a kiss to her clit before I slowly trace a circle around the budded nub. Lexa’s hips running against my face, so I press my tongue down and swipe against the top of her clit with steady pressure a few times. Crying out, “Klark, oui c’est ça, juste là. Prends-moi avec ta bouche et baise-moi.”

With my hand, I press a finger within her, as I take the pulsing flesh into my lips and suck. My wrist setting a steady rhythm that pauses only to add another finger. Her walls fluttering around my digits, tells me she is close. I’m not ready yet though. I want more. I want more of her.

Returning to circles, I hear her cry out in frustration but I just smile. Smile and pull back to tell her, “I’m not done yet.” Because I’m not, and with a slight twist of my wrist, I hook my fingers and press against her front wall. Press forward and find the spot that has her hips bucking almost wildly against me.

I can’t hide my cocky grin, as I dip back down to lick up her clit, and then back down with the underside of my tongue. I must be hitting all of the right spots, because her hand has lost contact with my hair, as I increase the pressure of my tongue to watch the pressure of my fingers within. Stroke for stroke, my hand and tongue working in tandem to tear apart the remainder of her resolve.

With a cry of my name, the sound being the last of the senses needing to be appeased, her legs clamp around my head. Her legs holding me to her pulsing pussy, as her inner walls strangle my fingers still buried within her. The feeling is amazing and I want to do it again and again.

It takes several moments for her to release me. I am not sure what I should do, because I barely know her name, but I take a chance. Scooting up onto the desk, I wrap an arm under her neck and one around her waist. I hope she is okay with the intimacy, but I want her to come down knowing that I’m not going anywhere.

“You’re beautiful, Lex,” I feel bad for a minute, worried she will dislike the shortened pet name, but she doesn’t say anything. Her breathing just starting to calm. I stroke my hand over the soft material, and add, “When I first saw you I thought you were a goddess.”

Her chest shakes a little, and I know she is coming back to me. “I was trying to play it calm and collected, but I almost lost it when Mr. Blake called you Princess.”

I lean over her, and press my lips to hers, “Jealous, Ms. Trikru.”

She pulls me in for a deeper kiss, before pulling back just long enough to say, “Not anymore.”

No, not anymore, as her fingers flip the button of my pants open and I feel her fingers inch down to my waiting and wanting cunt.

She pauses her ministrations for a moment, and with a cheesy grin, as she asks, “This may be dumb, but it is the 14th so, will you be my Valentine?”

Smiling, I nod, because it reaffirms for me that maybe I have a chance with Lexa. A real chance to be something with this beautiful woman who says things that I don't understand but they are probably the hottest incentive ever to spend time worshiping her.

But, it's her turn to worship me. I lean back as her lips lock on my throat in a place that I know I will spend days covering with make up. But it’s okay. Because this demi-goddess is pulling my pants down and setting a pace that has me begging for more.

And the best part is, I will get a round two on Friday.


	2. Authors Note

Hello,

Sorry everyone. I swear, I was trying to update my fics today but someone was claiming to be me on tumblr. It turned into a huge mess, and somehow I got talked into doing a periscope tomorrow to prove myself. However, here is the deal. I am luxstoryteller on tumblr, it is also my gmail. You can find me on twitter at @bluespicer. I am not really sure how to do the whole periscope thing but I will be doing it tomorrow at 11am my time. If you’re interested you can watch me make a fool of myself as I show you how Lowiiie and I write a chapter together. I will answer as many questions as possible. I am not sure how long I will be doing it but.... yeah, this is apparently happening. Also, Lexfingtrikru on tumblr is not me. 

Best wishes,

Luxi

**Author's Note:**

> S’il te plait, Klark - please, Klark  
> Klark, aahh putain. Baise-moi, j’t’en supplie.- Klark, aaah fuck/shit (no literal translation for this one). Fuck me please.  
> Klark, oui c’est ça, juste là. Prends-moi avec ta bouche et baise-moi. - Klark, yes, like that, right there. Take me with your mouth and fuck me.
> 
> Ha! Well that was fun. If we reach 500 kudos by next Sunday; we'll write the date. ;)


End file.
